Field of Invention
This invention deals with a kind of micro-welding electrode that may be used in the electronic industry and the micro-electronic industry.
Micro-welding is a welding process that briefly passes an electric current through two wires that are to be welded together. The electric energy from the current that is transformed into heat melts the two wires and makes an integration. The existing micro-welding electrode (See FIG. 1) used in the electronic industry and micro-electronic industry is made up of two parallel electrodes that are made from high-temperature-resistant metal. Generally, the two parallel electrodes are machined into symmetric 2-5 mm semi-cylinders that are about 20-40 mm in total length. The arrangement near the electrode""s tip, which is 5-15 mm, is shaped as a 6xc2x0-12xc2x0 cuneiform, and the tip is machined into a rectangular or square cylinder. Mica is the material used for insulation 2 between the two parallel electrodes. Two insulation rivet holes are individually machined on each electrode. The two parallel electrodes are then connected and fixed using insulating rivet 4. Because the tip is fairly small, the rivet holes must be precisely matched which raises production costs extremely high. The area that the rivets take up reduces the contact area of the electrode and the electrode""s clamp, but it also increases the contact resistance. If the machining process for the rivet holes leaves burrs, or if a rivet head protrudes, the contact between the electrode and the electrode clamp could be poor. Furthermore, the electrode""s tip (3) can only be made into one plane, and the insulation required for each electrode creates further restrictions. These restrictions limit the standard electrode to performing only simplistic welding of bare wires, ribbons, and sheet metal.
The purpose of the embodiments of the present invention is to overcome the above limitations and provide the electronic industry and the micro-electronic industry with a type of micro-welding electrode that is simple and easy to manufacture, that has stable and reliable product quality, that has a low production cost, and that simultaneously creates an improved electrode tip that may perform a greater variety of functions.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the micro-welding electrode comprises two integrated parallel electrodes made from high-temperature-resistant metal materials. The insulation between them in this embodiment is made of insulation, which functions as agglutination, fixation, insulation and as a separator.
In an alternative embodiment, the tip of the two parallel electrodes is in mutual Ohm contact, with the insulation separating the rest of the electrodes.
Another embodiment of the invention uses a mutual Ohm contact with a contact resistance of 200 milliohms or less for the tip of the two parallel electrodes.
In an alternative embodiment, the shape of the electrodes"" tip may be a plane, a single side type arc, a plane on one side and an arc on the other side, an incline, a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d, an concave arc, or a cuneiform.
In yet another embodiment, the gap created between the electrodes is filled with insulation, and the distance of the gap between one electrode to the other measures 0.02-0.15 mm.
These and other embodiments of the present invention are further made apparent, in the remainder of the present document, to those of ordinary skill in the art.